elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pieces of the Past
Background Pieces of the Past is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Silus Vesuius, devotee of The Mythic Dawn cult, asks the player to retrieve the separated pieces of a dagger named Mehrunes' Razor that once belonged to his family. Quick Walkthrough #Achieve level 20 and receive a courier invitation from Silus Vesuius. Alternatively, you can walk around Dawnstar and townsfolk will mention the museum, giving you the quest. #Speak to Silus in Dawnstar, agree to collect artifacts. #Retrieve the scattered pieces of Mehrunes' Razor ##Retrieve the hilt from Jorgen’s house in Morthal ##Retrieve the pommel from Drascua at Dead Crone Rock ##Retrieve the blade shards from Cracked Tusk Keep #At the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon kill Silus to obtain Mehrunes’ Razor. Detailed Walkthrough Initiating the Quest To start the quest, the player must be at least level 20 and get an invitation to Silus' Museum in Dawnstar. To get the invitation, simply collect other daedric artifacts and eventually a Courier will approach you. Another way to begin this quest is to walk around Dawnstar until you overhear someone mentioning the museum, which will also start the quest. A detailed walkthough can be found here. Mythic Dawn After receiving the invitation, speak to Silus inside his house in Dawnstar. He will tell the player that his ancestors were members of The Mythic Dawn, the cult from The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, responsible for the assassination of Emperor and the resulting Oblivion Crisis. Silus wants the player to find the three pieces of Mehrunes' Razor. He will tell the player the parts of the razor are with an Orc named Ghunzul, a Hagraven named Drascua, and the last with Jorgen, who lives in Morthal. Jorgen: Holder of the Hilt Jorgen is one of the keepers of a part of Mehrunes' Razor. Travel to Morthal; he will (usually) be near his house across the bridge. The hilt is in a locked chest in Jorgen's house. The player can pick the lock to open it, pickpocket the key off of him, or kill him and take the key from his body. The player can also speak to him and either pay him off, persuade him, or intimidate him for it. Drascua: Holder of the Pommel Drascua is held up in a keep south-west of Markarth called Dead Crone Rock. She will be surrounded and guarded by Forsworn. Kill her for the Pommel. Don't miss the Word Wall where you can learn part of the Dismaying Shout. On the sacrificial alter here there is the quest item Stone of Barenziah. Ghunzul: Holder of the Shards There are 3 methods to get the last piece found in Cracked Tusk Keep, a small Orc stronghold west of Falkreath. #Go there and kill Ghunzul, and receive a key. Then go down the stairs to unlock the button on the wall. Activate the button, and walk forward. The last piece is at the end of the room; be careful as there are a few trip wires. The shard is on a pressure plate pedestal that will activate the arrow trap in the ceiling when you grab it, so try to grap it from the side of the pedestal. #Alternatively, there is a novice locked door to the right of the main entrance in a recess, which can be picked in order to bypass the bandits inside the keep proper. Then, pick the expert lock to unlock the button (this is the lock that uses the key that Ghunzul carries) and proceed as normal. #There is also a hatch on the roof of the Keep that grants access directly to Ghunzul's room where he keeps a key to the Vaults on a dresser. *A video walkthrough for obtaining the shards is available here The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon Go to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon with Silus to repair the Razor. Silus will try to perform the task of speaking with Dagon. Receiving no answer from Dagon, Silus will ask you to try. Dagon will then explain that in order for him to repair the Razor, the player must kill Silus. The player has two choices: #Kill Silus: Mehrunes will repair the dagger and gives it to the player. #Spare Silus: Receive 500 septims, but do not receive the dagger. Regardless of choice, 2 Dremora will appear; kill them and loot them for the Key to Mehrune's Shrine. Should Silus survive, he will return to his home/museum with the fragments and place them into a sealed display case that cannot be further interacted with. thumb|| Notes *Killing Silus before the quest begins fails the quest, and the player is not able to construct the dagger. *Be careful if travelling with Silas to the shrine with a companion. An attack on Silas by any animal can lead to him striking back, and if he hits your companion with a spell, they could kill him and the quest fails. *The pieces of the dagger can be obtained before visiting Silus and the hilt can be looted. Obtaining one of these pieces will not initiate the quest. You will still need to talk to Silus. *To reach the shrine, head west from Fort Dunstad, once you get through the initial range of hills the traveling is pretty straightforward. *It is possible to kill Alduin with the dagger in one hit if the ability activates. *Dual casting Expel Daedra will appear to banish the Dremora at the shrine, but they reappear immediately. Gallery 888637_0.jpg|Shards of Mehrunes Razor Mehrunesrazor.jpg|Mehrunes Razor Silus Vesuiuss.jpg|Silus Vesuiuss Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests